User talk:Et3rnalPh03niX
=Introduction to my Talk Page= Hi, and welcome to my discussion page. If you've never used a Wiki program before, the following is an example of what you will see when you click edit here, or in other discussion pages, to add/leave a comment: First subject ::First response--~~~~ ::::Second response--~~~~ ::::::Third response--~~~~ Second Subject and so on... The '--~~~~' in the previous example leaves your 'signature' after the comment you leave on the page. The two dashes (--) separate your signature (~~~~) from your comment for easier reading. For example, mine would look like this: --Et3rnalPh03niX 02:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Also, the more equals sign (=) you add before and after the subject title, the smaller the text for those words will be. For Example: =One Equals sign= Begin Comments Two Equals Signs Begin Comments Three Equals signs Begin Comments and so on... When you add more and more subjects to a page, a 'Table of Contents' automatically lists subjects at the top of the page for easier navigation. When adding/editing a comment, please show respect in that you don't delete another person's comments, and please enter your comment after the last one in the edit page. With some lengthy pages it could take a bit of scrolling to find where you need to add your commment at, but it shows respect which everyone here deserves. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a comment on any subject here. If what you want to talk to me about isn't listed, then feel free to start a new subject. Have fun in game and helpin=g the wiki out. :D --Et3rnalPh03niX 02:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) =My Wiki Contributions= So far, I haven't contributed much, but I plan on helping out more in the future. Maybe I'll add pictures to the missing images throughout this wiki. I don't know if it's already planned and/or scheduled by someone else, but I'd be willing to help out with those. If anyone knows if pictures are already in the works, please let me know.. I'll keep my contributions listed here and current as I add more to this site. Current contributions: Sable Fur Wooden Axle Thank you. --Et3rnalPh03niX 02:08, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I've contributed quite a bit more since I first wrote this section, so I'll just post a link here to my page. Feel free to take a look at the work I've done so far. :Thank you again, and I hope you like everything. -- 03:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) =Help Guide Progression= Want to help out with creating the Beginner's Help Guide? This is the place to do it. Please be respectful by not deleting or editing someone else's comments. If you see a discrepancy, say so in your comment along with your contribution to the guide. Don't forget to sign your comments with ~~~~ (4 tildes) if you're registered to edit wiki's here. If not, leave your name afterwords, and all contributions will be credited to their respective donors. Thank you for helping out. --Ph03niX 20:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Well the Beginner's Guide is underway. Feel free to check it out. I'll be adding more to it over the next few days. It's a good thing I work at home. :D Again.. Any suggestions for the guide, or if you want to contribute to Terminology section, it would all be appreciated. Thanks again. -- 05:01, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Discussion Hey, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a template for my user page :) Also I have a few questions maybe you have the answers to... *What language is this wiki written in? HTML? *What does the (+852) on an article I have written mean? *How do I take pictures of items in the game with white background and without the numbers? You seem like you know what you are doing, hope this isn't annoying or anything -_-;; Thanks! P.S. I don't know why this is appended to the end of page... Please edit the format however you want :) Praseodia 00:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey Praseodia, no problem with the userpage template :D The answers to your questions are as follows: :#The language is actually called "wiki markup". Although standard html language is also recognized by wiki programs, it isn't recommended as some people aren't too familiar with it. I am, however, currently revising all templates to be much more user friendly and without the confusion. For an example, visit the consumables template. :#The (+852) for the article you mentioned, is the amount of characters or words (not sure which exactly) you entered into that article. :#In game, when you take a screenshot, the mouse cursor is removed from the picture taken, so if you're wanting to take a pic of inventory items, drag each item to the top of your inventory page on a full white background and take the screenshot then. You can then edit that picture in your photo editor of choice. Long process for each of them I know, but I also have another source for the images, and I'll be uploading those soon. :#I know a little bit about wiki, yes, as I have also contributed to the official Guild Wars wiki as well, and no your questions are not annoying at all, I'm always happy to help out. :#As to why this topic was appended to the bottom of the Beginner's Guide topic, you almost had it. Just two equals ( ) signs are needed to make a new section. Three equals ( ) signs make sub-topics. For a visual of this, see the first topic at the top of this page. :Feel free to ask me more questions when you have them, and I'll be glad to answer what I can. If I can't answer it, I'll let you know, but I'll try to find someone who can as well. -- 01:05, 1 December 2008 (UTC)